Plus qu'un simple Major
by MaevisG
Summary: Durant l'une des nombreuses expéditions extra muros du bataillon d'exploration, les titans prennent le dessus sur les troupes, qui sont alors, décimées. Tous les soldats meurent vaillamment au combat, tous, sauf le Major Erwin Smith et le Caporal Chef Levi qui s'apprête à se faire tuer, à bout de force, par un titan.


Pour la première fois depuis des années, mes membres étaient paralysés par la peur et l'angoisse. La boue, mêlée au sang, suintait sur ma peau. Je me sentais incapable de bouger, mes yeux se perdaient dans le ciel, bleu et nuageux.

 _\- Levi!_

Je reconnaissais cette voix, cette voix si familière. En l'entendant je ne pouvais que me réjouir, malgré tout j'étais incapable de de me mouvoir ne serait-ce que pour donner un signe de vie à quiconque aux alentours. Seul les sueurs froides me permettaient de garder un pied sur terre et d'affronter cette dur réalité.

 _\- Éloigne-toi ! A quoi tu joues?!_

Le son de cette voix tout aussi rauque que paniquée,se rapprochait à chaque instant. Mon corps endolori me faisait terriblement mal, l'étreinte des doigts de ce foutu titan allaient me briser les os. Lorsqu'il alla me fourrer dans sa gueule puante, il lâcha son emprise et je tombai lourdement sur le sol.

 _\- Levi! T'es toujours avec moi ?_

Erwin me rejoignit tout en montrant un sang froid sans pareil, alors que toutes les troupes ont été décimés par les titans. Il s'empressa de tenir ma main.

 _\- Serre ta main si tu m'entends, je t'en prie,l'humanité a encore besoin de toi !.. J'ai encore besoin de toi..._  
Dans un dernier effort, je parvins à refermer mes doigts autour de sa main. Il fallut attendre quelques secondes de plus pour perdre contact avec la réalité, et m'évanouir pour de bon.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil m'aveuglèrent, je mis une main devant mon visage afin de me protéger de la lueur du jour. Un grand homme vint me faciliter la tâche en positionnant sa tête au dessus de moi. Je tentais de réunir assez de force pour me relever, sa main m'en empêcha tout en se posant sur mon torse.

 _\- Reste allongé, tu es bien trop blessé pour faire quoi que ce soit._

 _\- Que s'est il passé, Erwin? On est où, là ?_

Le major me fixa, pensif. Il attendait que je sois en rogne contre lui?

 _\- Tout le monde est mort. Nous serons probablement les prochains, si on ne trouve pas une solution._ S'exclama Erwin.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fous torse nu?_

Je ne l'avais remarqué seulement maintenant, mais il semblerait que nous sommes au milieu de nul part, tous les deux, et ce crétin est au dessus de moi à moitié nu, à quoi il joue ?

 _\- Je me lavais simplement. Tu devrais, toi aussi, ça te ferait du bien vu l'odeur que tu dégages._ Le grand blond affirma cela d'un ton moqueur.

 _\- Ferme la, Erwin._

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il m'aida à me relever, et à me déshabiller. Me retrouver nu devant le major n'était pas un réel problème, j'étais habitué à cause de ces satanées douches communes. Ses bras, parfaitement dessiner,vinrent me soulever avec nonchalance. Le point d'eau où il me déposa était peu profond et l'eau étonnamment clair.

Bien obligé de le laisser faire, Erwin me lava de toute cette terre incrustée dans les pores de ma peau et de ce sang, mon sang, ou probablement celui de plusieurs autres soldats.

 _\- Il s'en est fallu de peu, pour que je te sauve. Tu as eu de la chance._

Il ne me regardait pas, ses mains continuaient de me frotter le corps avec l'eau glacée du lac.

 _\- Peut-on vraiment parler de chance ?_

Je sentis ses yeux bleus lagons me fixer, aurais-je froissé notre dévoué Major ?

 _\- j'ai donné tout ce que j'ai pu, quand je t'ai vu dans les mains de ce titan, complètement à l'ouest. Les pertes étaient déjà lourdes et conséquentes, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te perdre aussi, on ne pouvait pas. Sans toi dans les expéditions à venir, le taux de perte de soldats augmenterait d'au moins 20%._

 _\- Je vois, mais comment va t-on retourner près du mur Maria ? Nous savons tous les deux qu'à pieds nous n'y arriverons jamais. Il nous reste encore du gaz?_

La dur réalité dans laquelle nous nous trouvions me rappelait très vite que nos chances de survie, en ce moment même, étaient très minces. Une douleur dans mon abdomen m'expulsa de mes pensées, poussant un gémissement de douleur, je cambrais mon corpsde tout son long.

 _\- Fais attention, espèce de brute !_

 _\- Excuse-moi. Il nous reste un cheval et j'ai récupéré des bouteilles de gaz assez pleines sur des soldats morts._

Il me sortit du lac, après m'avoir sommairement rincé la tête. Je frissonnais, l'eau était bien trop froide malgré la chaleur. Erwin s'éloigna quelques secondes pour attraper sa cape et me l'enrouler autour du corps. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, et ses yeux me dévisageaient, une fois de plus.

 _\- Levi, on a encore des chances de s'en sortir, alors ne sois pas pessimiste._

 _\- Très bien Roméo, je compte sur toi._ Disais-je, tout en repoussant l'une de ses mains de mon épaule.

Avec la blessure à ma jambe et à mon abdomen je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin, Erwin était mon seul espoir. Il allait me tirer de cet enfer, à nouveau, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

* * *

 _\- Capitaine Hannes ! Le Major Erwin Smith ! Il est là ! Il arrive !_ Criait un premier soldat, une longue-vue dans ses mains.

 _\- Qu-.._

 _\- Le Caporal Chef Levi est derrière lui ! Ils sont suivis par 4 titans ! S'empressa d'ajouter le même soldat, coupant la parole à son capitaine._

 _\- Deux de huit mètres, quinze et seize mètres environs ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Va t-on les aider ?!_ Renchérit un autre soldat.

Tout d'abord dépassé parla nouvelle, Hannes ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre à la question de son subordonné. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour envoyer un groupe de soldats en renfort et ordonner d'ouvrir les portes.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le mur, à dos de notre unique cheval, mon cœur s'emballait. On avait réussi, on avait franchi la plaine, tout en restant en un seul morceau. Des soldats, postés à l'entrée du mur prévint d'ouvrir la porte dès qu'ils nous vîmes. Une équipe de plusieurs soldats s'est occupée d'éloigner les titans de l'entrée et de les éliminer convenablement, sans qu'il n'y ait de blessé. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me sentis soulagé, je mourrai de faim, mon ventre me faisait terriblement mal. Les soldats et les habitants crièrent de joie à notre vue. Je restais assis derrière Erwin, contre son dos. Ma tête me brûlait, je me sentais toujours aussi mal, comme si on remuait un couteau à l'intérieur de la plaie dans mon abdomen, comme si on tordait ma jambe dans tous les sens. Mes paupières ne voulaient plus rester ouvertes, j'abandonnais encore mes forces.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, c'est dans ma chambre que j'ouvris les yeux. Erwin se trouvait là, debout, devant ma fenêtre. Je me redressais lentement, le fixant quelques secondes. Mon ventre, lui, criait famine, ce qui attira le regard du major sur moi. Il tourna les talons, et me ramena le dîner sur un plateau que quelqu'un avait sans doute déposé pour moi un peu plus tôt.

 _\- Mange, tu en as besoin._

Il s'assit sur mon lit, tout en me regardant.

 _\- Apparemment tes blessures devraient guérir très vite. En revanche, tu as attrapé une mauvaise fièvre à cause du bain que je t'ai donné. Tu resteras au lit quelques jours._

 _\- Ça me va... Merci, de m'avoir sauvé. J'aurais probablement fini en morceaux sans ton aide._

Je soulevais mes yeux, peu fier, vers Erwin qui m'adressa un sourire à ces paroles. Évidemment, le petit, nerveux et violent caporal lui avait fait des compliments.

 _\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, que je me suis risqué à te sauver._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu me chi-..._

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que sa main se plaça derrière ma tête pour m'agripper les cheveux, ses lèvres vinrent se plaquer contre les miennes. J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il ferait ça, malgré ma surprise je me laissais faire petit à petit. Le baisé était violent, chacun voulait contrôler l'autre, prendre le dessus. Son autre main m'agrippa la taille.

 _\- Major! Vous êtes la ? Le chef d'escouade Hansi Zoe demande à vous voir!_

Nous nous arrêtâmes, essoufflés, les joues rosies par la fièvre de l'action.

 _\- J'arrive tout de suite !_ S'exclama le major d'une voix haute et clair.

Il se leva de mon lit, arrangea ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la porte.

 _\- Erwin !_

Son nom sortit tout seul de ma bouche, après m'avoir embrassé de la sorte il comptait s'en aller comme ça ? Mon esprit confus, refusait de le voir partir.

 _\- Je repasserai, Levi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Repose toi en attendant._

Sur cette dernière phrase, je ne le lâchais plus du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse la porte de ma chambre.

Quel Salaud.


End file.
